Unbroken
by treblegnome
Summary: AU, Oneshot, romantic drable about Jamie Lannister and Elia Martell.


The guards only came to her section of the dungeon every week or so. The prisoners in the higher levels were fed twice a day and even given water for washing a couple of times a year. The black cell prisoners didn't get such luxuries. A sack of bread and jug of water was brought from time to time. Sometimes a bit of news from the kingdom could be coaxed from the guards. Other times they made her pay for it in ways that only a woman could. She didn't know how much time had passed since she'd first been brought to the cell that had become her home. She supposed it must have been many years. She knew that her children were dead, that there was a new king, another war for the throne, but none of it mattered much to her. No one even knew her name anymore. She was lonely. Not just a whimsical loneliness, but wishing she could die for want of human contact. She had tried to starve herself in the past but found that she didn't have the resolve to die that way. She wanted to live, just not like this.

The sound of footsteps signaled that the guards were coming again. She could tell by their voices that it was the young ones again. They were perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old. At least they were harmless. It was the older ones who had raped her. The lock to her cell clicked and the blond one stepped inside with the sack of bread. She stayed at her place curled up in the corner and watched him with fascination. His blond hair reminded her of Ser Jaime Lannister and she found herself wishing to see him again. He had always been kind. And witty, she had enjoyed his wit.

"Any news in the kingdoms?" She asked the guard as he swapped the full sack for the empty one by the door.

"The King's mother has been made to march the streets naked. Her trial did not go well for her.." He said it as if highborn ladies were marched naked every day. "And they say Lord Stannis marched to Winterfell to rescue the Stark girl from the Bastard of Bolton."

"I see. It is very kind of you to give me the news like this. Could I ask one small favor of you? Could you deliver a message for me?" She had tried this many times in many scenarios over the years and failed. Still, she wouldn't give up.

"Now you know I can't be delivering any messages." He gave her a look of pity.

"Please, my family in Dorne doesn't know I'm here. It seems that no one does. Tell my brother Oberon Martell that his sister Elia is here. Please, I need to see him...please…"

But it was too late, the guard had stared at her incredulously and fled the cell. He believed she was either crazy or desperate enough to create a story like this just as all the others had. He would laugh with his mates later about the lunatic woman in the cells and tell no one of any importance what he had just heard.

Jamie Lannster wanted to run someone through with his sword. He had barely escaped Lady Stoneheart alive and though Brienne had helped him fight his way out and had apologized profusely, his anger still lingered. The wine at the tavern was doing little to help his mood. The laughter of the young men across the room wasn't helping either.

"...so she's all covered in filth and shit, thanking me for bringing her news as if she was some highborn lady and I was the servant...and she tells me she wants me to bring a message to her family in Dorne...the bitch tried to claim that she was Elia Martell and that her family didn't know she'd been in the black cells all these years…"

The young men continued laughing, their drunkenness making the story seem far more humorous than it actually was. Jaime shook his head and took another gulp of wine. Prisoners would say anything to gain their freedom, he knew that from experience. Of course Elia Martell was dead. Gregor had killed her and dropped her body a Robert's feet. Though, by all accounts, the body had been badly battered and barely recognizable aside from the dark hair. Several of Elia's maids had the same shade of hair and if Aerys had sent the Lady to the cells it would have been one of those maids caring for the children. He stared at his cup. If there was some chance that Elia of Dorne still lived, he could not fail her again. Jaime got up from his seat and crossed the room.

"Tell me more about this prisoner of yours."

The passageways to the lower cells were narrow and cold. Jaime counted doors as he walked, trying to ignore his anticipation. He didn't know what to expect when he reached the right door. It just as easily be truth as be a lie. The key turned the lock effortlessly and he pushed the door open. Torchlight revealed a dark haired woman curled up in the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Ser Jaime?" She pulled herself to her feet and gazed at him.

It was her. She was older and dirty but still beautiful as ever. "Elia…you're alive…"

Elia stood rooted to the spot she was in. She was trembling. Jaime went to her, not caring about how dirty she was and hugged her tightly. She sobbed in his arms for a very long time and when she began to calm he took a step back to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were here...but you're not staying a moment longer."

He took her hand to lead her from the cell. "Where will I go?" She asked, clearly worried, yet she followed him anyway.

Jaime honestly hadn't thought about where he would take her. "You can stay with me until we figure it out."

"Is it true my brother is dead?" She asked as the walked.

"Yes." He said, not knowing any way to soften it.

They didn't speak for the rest of the way. As they reached the streets of the city Jaime noticed her tense reaction. "There are so many people." She said wide eyed.

He realized that having spent so long alone, the city crowds were probably overwhelming. Jaime stopped and put an arm around her shoulders, pushing her forward.

"So many people...they're everywhere...it's so bright...so many people…"

She was starting to panic. Jaime stopped and moved to stand in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. I know this has to be terrifying after so long down in those cells. Just close your eyes, hold on to me, and I will get you safely out of these streets into someplace quiet. Alright?"

She nodded, trembling, then closed her eyes. They reached the rooms that his Uncle had loaned to him in the tower of the hand without further incident.

"We're inside. You can open your eyes now." Jaime told her.

Elia took a breath and opened her eyes. She scanned the room anxiously while Jaime set the maids to work drawing a bath and finding some clothes for his guest. She wasn't sure how long she'd been gazing at the decor of the room when Jaime told her that the bath was ready. She moved to enter the bath chamber then turned back to him with a worried look.

"Where will you be Ser?"

"Wherever you want me to be." It struck him the moment she asked her question that she might fear being alone or might fear her bath being interrupted. Whichever it was, he didn't want her to worry.

"Could you come with me...but turn away? I don't want to wake from this dream and find myself alone in that cell again."

Jaime nodded, taking a chair from the room he placed it facing away from the tub and sat down within sight of her. He heard the water stir and knew she was in the tub. "How did you end up in that cell?"

"I spoke against Aerys, against his plans to burn the city with wildfire. It was just after we got word that Tywin Lannister was nearly at the gates. He had me sent away for my treason."

"That's the same reason that I killed him." Jaime said stunned at this revelation. "Because he wanted to burn the city, I ran him through."

"I thought as much. Though I didn't know any news of the kingdom for several years. My first guard had no tongue. When I finally had a guard who could tell me what had happened to my children...he laughed at me...told me Elia Martell and her children were dead…that they died shortly after Jaime Lannister killed the king...I'm glad you did. At least there is a little justice in that."

"You are probably the only person in the seven kingdoms who sees it that way. You know what they call me now?"

"No, what do they call you?"

"Kingslayer. A name Robert came up with to insult me and everyone followed suit. I'm no longer Jaime, just Kingslayer."

"Not to me. I will never call you Kingslayer."

"Thank you." He said, genuinely grateful that she did not share the contempt everyone else had for him.

"Ser Jaime, what happened to your hand."

He told her the story.

They sat in silence for a while until he heard the water move again and the sound of fabric rustling.

"I'm finished." She said.

Clean and wearing an olive green dornish dress, Elia was lovely to behold. He reached for her hand and escorted her from the chamber. A meal had been left on the table for them.

"Real food." She said stunned.

"Yes, real food indeed." He grinned, remembering his first real meal after his imprisonment under Rob Stark.

Elia ate a little of everything set before them and then went ahead and ate some more. They spent much of the evening alternating between silence and catching up on what had happened over the years. As the hour grew late, Elia was the first to show signs of tiredness.

""You're tired my lady." Jaime said at seeing her yawn. "The bed is yours. I'll find some other place in this miserable tower to sleep."

She looked at him horrified. "You're leaving me alone?"

"Not exactly alone. I'll actually just be outside the door on a cot."

"Please don't do that."

"Well would you have me sleep in the room on a cot?" He was more concerned with making her comfortable than with proprietary.

"I would have you sleep in my bed."

Jaime raised an eyebrow and she held his stare.

"I'll stay on my side if you're frightened of me, I promise." She added.

He laughed, still unsure what she wanted from him. He got up from the table and moved to the bed. Jamie sat on the edge and began to work at his boots with one hand. Elia went to him and wordlessly helped him remove the boots. Such a small gesture. He doubted that his sister would ever have lowered herself to help him in such a way. He met her eyes and for a moment thought she might kiss him. He wanted her to but he wouldn't try to kiss her so soon after her ordeal. Then the moment passed and she was gone, climbing into bed on the opposite side. Jaime blew out the candle and lay down on the bed. He felt her hand reach for his and squeeze lightly, as if to be sure that he was still there.

Jaime awoke in the middle of the night to find he had turned onto his side and was embracing Elia. She was clinging to his tunic, her body pressed as close to his as possible, and her face was wet with tears.

"You okay?" He asked, brushing some of the tears off from her face.

"Nightmares." She said.

"What did you dream?"

"There many guards while I was in that cell. Some of them just brought food and went away without a word. Others...well, you know what happens to women in dungeons...I always see them in my dreams."

Jaime did know what happened to women in dungeons. They were often raped by the most depraved among the guards and sometimes gang raped or handed over to other prisoners for entertainment. He knew this and yet he had not considered until now that Elia had been treated in this manner. Instinctively, he hugged her a little tighter.

"I could have been your wife." She said with a sniffle.

"I know. I was disappointed when father didn't agree to the match. I thought you were beautiful. I still do. But I fear I would have made a very poor husband."

"Why? Because you loved your sister?" The question was spoken without sarcasm or judgement.

"How...What makes you say that?"

She sighed. "I always knew. It was just the way you looked at her. Most people didn't see it because they didn't know to look...but love between a brother and sister wasn't so unusual to me. I loved Oberon even after he sent me away to marry Rhaegar. You and Cersei...It wouldn't have mattered to me."

"Perhaps it isn't too late." He suggested, half jokingly.

"What, to marry? I think it is. I'm practically an old maid now." She laughed.

"You are neither old or a maid. But I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to marry again given how the last time turned out."

Jaime saw her eyes fill with tears again and realized he had said the wrong thing. Damnit. Why did he have to bring up Rhaegar when she was already upset enough?

"Elia, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have spoken of.." Jaime began, but she put a finger to his lips and silenced him.

"I will forgive you if you kiss me." She said.

"What?" He was a bit surprised to find her being so bold.

Her gaze didn't falter. Jaime leaned closer to her and met her lips with his own. Her arm came around his back as she deepened the kiss. She sighed into his mouth with pleasure and his hand made way to her breasts. He had never done this with anyone but Cersei, had never thought he would want to but there was no denying that he wanted Elia as much as she seemed to want him. Her body was warm, skin flush, and her hands were undoing the laces on his breeches. He helped her pull her dress off over her head and moved on top of her, kissing her neck, nibbling at her earlobe. Their lovemaking was slow and enthralling. They found a slow and steady rhythm, taking their time to enjoy one another. Her hands explored as much of him as she could reach while his mouth found her breasts, neck and lips and tongue. They lay in each other's arms, catching their breath afterwards and soon drifted back to sleep.

When Elia awoke in the morning, she was still safely wrapped in Jaime's arms. She smiled to herself, enjoying the closeness of his touch. She had been lonely for so long. Being near someone she could trust was making her so happy it was intoxicating. She snuggled a little closer to him just as he was waking up.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" Jaime asked her with a grin.

"Better than I have in years." She told him.

"Good. We should dress, and eat, and find you some moon tea."

"Do we have to?" She said more seriously.

"I suppose we could stay in bed naked all day but I'm sure I'll be hungry before long." He quipped.

She giggled. "No, I mean, do we have to find moon tea?"

He gave her a look. "I feel slighted. Did you want me or just want a baby?"

"Both. I wanted to have your baby."

"Gods, you're serious! Why?"

"I don't know...I have thought of you often when I was in that cell and wondered if my children would have been murdered if they were Lannister children and if I might have been more than just my husband's duty...but there's no use pondering what might have been." She sat up to leave the bed. Jaime caught her arm.

"Elia, I meant it when I said it wasn't too late for us to marry."

"I didn't mean it when I said I was too old."

"So you accept?" Jaime asked.

"You haven't actually asked me yet." She smiled.

"Then I will, but it will be surprise." He said, pulling on his tunic. Moments later she had put on her dress as well and Jaimie found a servant to bring up breakfast.

Neither knew what the days ahead might bring, but they knew that in this moment, sharing breakfast in a borrowed room, they were happy.


End file.
